


be My bad Boy

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, gaping asshole, tentacle fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth





	be My bad Boy

you were in Ulduar about to fight Yogg Saorn but when you heard his beautyfk booming sexy voice your whole [genital] went erect and you moaned out in agony and sexy . 

suddnley he was There, gazing down at you but also not because he has like 90 mouths but no eyes is he ok. Yogg said "MADNESS WILL CONSUME YOU" and your whole leggs went noodley you blushed and fell down dramatically, ur long pretty anime purple and black streaked hair that was slikly smooth and about 4 feet long and had bangs like an anime you HAIR fell in front of ur eyes and you Angstily said . "uwaaa~...." Yogg smirked handsomely and his tentacles tentacled teasingly. You felt your butthole quake in fear and... could it be... Lust?! ddi this man have ur butt under his? Control!? 

you sighed animely and but you were Ahego and moaned but screamed and Yogg suddenly said "Hoohehehhahahah....HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!" and you screemed and yelped you were helpless everyone was dead but this sexy man was here too and you didb't jbow what to do 

He wrapped his strong hairy muscular deep green veiny slimey scaly lean Yogg Arm around your delicate self and you melted into his arm and you went owo but not too much you had to be subtle for yogg-chan...

Yogg leaned in and screamed  
"BOW DOWN TO THE GOD OF DEATH" you screammoaned and your [genital] went BLOOP! blODO P B BBBBBBBBBB? 

He smirked seduction and swung his massive testicles and they slammed on your face you blushed and inhaled the musky scent, their hairs tickling you all over.

Yogg bent down seductively his gaping Yogg-Sarussy flaming hot and so open you licked your lips you took off your shirt and started to rub your nipples over his massive testicles he moaned and whimpered at your touch but rhonin thAt bitch from dalaran would not want this so you:/ killed him

you cried because you never got the chance to eat his asshole


End file.
